List of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena Cast and Characters
Wes Bentley asTony Marshall (Ranger Red) The new leader of the new Lost Galaxy Power Rangers and the main protagonist of the film. Born an only child with both a gift and talent and the son of military captain Rex Turner-Patterson -Marshall, who later got killed in a uncalled for airstrike during a rescue mission Tony and AJ attended while with the GSA. With a susfisicated life, Tony had always wanted to seek adventure across the galaxy while on the Terra Venture Mark II. In the film, he came back to Terra Venture after a two year hiatus in order to retain and fix up his romantic life with a special woman- who, currently with a severely diagnosed mental illness and obsession- that he had "lingered" in his head as envisioned. Tony has also been the main target of defeat by Trakeena, who hasn't in the film accomplished due to her very long disappearence. "His" obsession with finding Trakeena alienated his friendship with AJ Weems, causing AJ to leave the team, and this also effected his relationship status with his Ranger team. His goal is mostly fulfilling his destiny as the Red Ranger, with a plan of saving Trakeena from her demented demons rather than killing her in the process. **When Tobey Maguire portrayed the main title character of the Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man in Sam Raimi's film trilogy of the same name during the past decade (2000s), Maguire originally turned the role of the Red Ranger down but Marsh had this casting option to have him in it and director Steven Spielberg also "wanted" him since the Spider-Man actor reminded Spielberg to that of the late Corey Haim. Although, the actor said he couldn't play two different superheroes in two different movies in the same decade because "It would be a bit too much ..... that would be a waste of money for me".Danny Slavin [1], who played Leo Corbett , the Red Galaxy Ranger in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy would like to repraise his role of Leo (His final appearence was in the Power Rangers: Wild Force Red Ranger teamup episode "Forever Red" )in the film but in 2002, Slavin retired from acting and decided to be a court judge in Pheonix, Arizona. During the casting call, several actors did audition tapes for the role of Tony but some failed. The list of actors, before Tobey was officially cast to play the Red Ranger during the 10 years, included''' Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Dane Cook, Zac Efron , Jerry O' Connell, Chris O'Donnell, Christian Bale, Elijah Wood, Seth Green (who later plays Devin Stewart , a Power Ranger fanatic, instead in the movie), Leonardo Dicaprio, '''Edward Norton, Matt Damon, Matthew Perry, and among those to name a few, but they all failed to impress Marsh the role so Tobey Maguire (after he finished filming Spider-Man 3 and Brothers ) was " it ". However, DiCaprio- an actor and Maguire's long-time friend- was going to be a better choice for it by Lorenzo di Bonaventura but DiCaprio had some issues with other things on other films. On July 12, 2012, it has been confirmed by Marsh that Maguire has fired from the newly revived production of this Power Rangers fanfilm which will restart in June 2013, due to the fact that Marsh was getting tired of having the actor after a make-believe 10-year run. On July 20, 2012, Wes Bentley was has been cast to be the Red Ranger in the newly constructed production of the film when production on the revival will begin in June 2013. ***Tony is compared to a young''' Mark Hamill (known for Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (1977-1983)). *Charlie Murphy -Browne Jones (Ranger Green) **The team's heavy weapons expert and designer. A part-time mechanic on Terra Venture Mark II, and the "Big Guy" type of the team. '''Murphy was cast as Browne in February 2010 and is signed on for three sequels (alongside Kristen Bell and Rider Strong,). Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson, Sean "Puff Diddy" Combs, and Tyrese Gibson turned down the role (while Gibson did an audition video). Beyond the film, the character's onscreen controversy is foreseen due to the use of the word "nigga". Murphy barrowed the ghetto-comedy based humor and dialogue from fellow comedians Dave Chappelle and Donnell Rawlings from Chappelle's Show. for the role of the character. **Browne is compared to actor Wesley Snipes (Blade, Blade II, etc.) *Rider Strong - Billy James (Ranger Blue) **The team's "Big Shot" combatant member, who is both serious and humorous. He had a crush on Gwen McQueen, who later becomes the new Pink Galaxy Ranger after Wendy Jane died in battle. After AJ left the team due to Tony's obsession with Trakeena and when Skip Richards became AJ's replacement as Yellow Ranger for a small amount to time, Billy became second-in-command. Strong spent the entire Spring Break of 2010 studying and practicing the character's posture, behavior, and personality. Strong also said the character is redeemed to be "Half funny and jokey" and as well as being "Half serious" at the same time. Will Friedle, who played Billy in the earlier two films, was replaced by his former Boy Meets World cast member and friend. **Billy is compared to actor Paul Walker (The Fast and the Furious films) *Anthony Marsh, Jr - AJ Weems (Ranger Yellow) **In July 2010, Marsh stated that this "AJ" character is a combination of him and Austin (in real life) but AJ in the film acts more like Anthony himself. After cleaning up his depression act, after suffering severe mental issues and problems from 2006 to half of 2010, he returned to the franchise and decided to come up with something new for the Power Rangers as well as helping screenwriters James Vanderbilt, Skip Woods, and David Lindsay-Abaire to publish a final draft and rewrite so he and the production team can get production underway as soon as possible. *Kristen Bell - Wendy Jane O'Hara (Ranger Pink) (1) **Originally in the team, she was Tony's concurrent love interest. She was killed by Psycho Pink, who was the only Psycho Ranger still standing. Wendy is a broadway actress and fashion model. Bell was cast as Wendy Jane O'Hara- the Pink Ranger. Before production started, Bell thought of a last-minute promotion for her romantic comedy film When in Rome , but when that movie met unfavorable reviews she decided to drop it. This is Bell's second film based on a popular children's television/media franchise, the first was Astro Boy (2009) , in which she provided a voice role. The former Veronica Mars and Heroes actress was cast in February 2010. Jennifer Bini-Taylor did an audition tryout for the character but turned it down, instead she is set to play Tracy Turner- Unfortunately, Taylor was later dropped from the final casting. Bell didn't appear in newly added scenes much in the new 2012 reversion cut because she felt that the amount of Marsh's obsession with the project made her fell unconfortable staying in the cast. **Wendy Jane is compared to actress Alyssa Milano In addition to new cast repraisals, recasting of those who were in the film, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena introduces the faces of: *Patricia Heaton /Eva Green as Trakeena : **Formerly the main enemy toward the Galaxy Power Rangers and the daughter of the deceased Scorpius. Trakeena is the long-awaited main antagonist in the film. After 13 years, prior to her defeat at the hands of the Power Rangers, Trakeena reappears to be the same but her age and facial appearence is different. She ended up at the age of 50 which age she stopped at. When she appeared at the Terra Venture Clinic Asylum , she lost her powers. Since then, she plans to conquer the universe by trying to get back on her feet to try and rise again and make a name for her self but nobody (not even the Power Rangers) believes a word she meant about it. Trakeena still has a little access to her cocoon. In the movie, she is now seen using a duplicate of Rita Repulsa's magic wand as a perminent replacement of her actual insectile staff (with Scorpius' spider emblem on top of it in a upside-down yellow lantern ontop of it), which she been lost, to cause much and such massive destruction. The ways she see things destroyed, all Trakeena sees now, with a blink of an eye, is 100% darkness and total anarchy. During her personal moments, she allures the new Red Ranger with her lost touch of love and compassion but she abused it with severe hatred and psychosis, in this case: she is fatally obsessed with him, unlike the last Red Ranger -Leo Corbett- who she still believes killed her father. Some amount of time, Trakeena hallucinates when she sees her father's ghost. She is diagnosed with a severe amount of paranoid schizophrenia and her psychiatric case of borderline personality disorder continues to influence her for the worst. Amy Rolle, who originally played Trakeena in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, disliked the movie's concept and Marsh's new basis of her original incarnation of the character. However, she was going to accept the new version her of her character but she decided to back out from the film due to the fact that "This isn't what she really was. I played her as a cold-hearted evil queen, not a soft-hearted but demented mother figure, so, I'm not playing it ever again. Also, I never liked the Red Ranger, I love the Green one more". Heaton, mostly known for playing Debra Barone in the former CBS sitcom, Everybody Loves Raymond (1996-2005), currently playing the role of Frankie Heck in the ABC comedy'' The Middle'', has been cast to play the newly much-anarchic version of Marsh's favorite female Power Ranger villain. When cast, Heaton said she never was a fan of the franchise and wasn't sure if her 4 sons watched it when they were little children, but she asked "Why am I in it?" Following Kate Walsh 's fallout from being almost cast, Heaton was observed photos of Amy Miller 's original version of the character from Power Rangers but she decided to have her "a bit cruel, but trying to find the softness of her heart while she tries to rid the psychotic demon that was running in her soul, like she is being possessed by black magic or whatever". In the 2012 reversion, Heaton's voice was redubbed by voice actress Kathleen Delaney (Rouge the Bat, Sonic X) becuase the filmmakers felt having Patricia's actual voice being heard on screen would make Trakeena sound a bit too older, so they decided to make her a little older, but with a seductive and psychotic tone of voice. **Heaton's version of Trakeena is compared to actress Glenn Close, mostly influenced by her portrayal in the 1987 film Fatal Attraction, which became one of Anthony Marsh, Jr's favorite movies and inspiration for Trakeena's portrayal in the film. **One note the filmmakers perferred about Heaton's Trakeena: The female version of Hellraiser. *Rachel Dillinger - Gwen McQueen/Ranger Pink, (version 2.0): **Wendy Jane's replacement and Tony's original love interest. She was originally Billy's stalker on Facebook as forementioned before, when her father, General Morshower, told her at first to not be around him. She's been took Wendy's place as Pink Ranger when Wendy died in battle at the hands of Psycho Pink. In the original cut, Gwen, who was originally portrayed by Shannon Spruill (Daffney), was a goth and was a wrestler but she later quit that job. Now she is a professional and intelligent psychiatrist and therapist. In the new cut, her voice and vocals are slashed due to the rough energy freak storm the Galaxy Book caused, tossing the Rangers downhill and is considered mute, though she is now provided soundbytes of random female voices from various TV shows, movies, video games, etc. **Gwen, by Rachel Dillinger, is compared to actress Sharon Stone, but more like Julia Roberts. **Gwen's voice dubber is voice actress Kari Wahlgren in the 2012 reversion. *Donnie Wahlberg - Jesse G.W. James/Magna Defender (version 2.0): **The team's arsenal customizer and combat weapon specialist and a part time police officer. *Annie Wersching - Kari Walden *Seth Rogen - Bulk *Scott Page-Paiger - voice of Alphatron/Rygog/ *Dan Green - voice of the Phantom Ranger 'Actors who were Comings and Goings'Edit which featured actors who were in the film but were disbanded due to them being on bad terms and been fired. These are the list of former cast members that originally appeared in Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena, but due to a poor test screening of the film, these actors are fired. Therefore, their scenes are perminently cut from the film for good. * Tobey Maguire - Tony Marshall (Red Ranger) *Shannon Spruill - Gwen McQueen (Ranger Pink) (2), *Kelly Stables - Jenny O'Hara (later, Ranger Pink (3)- only for the finale) *Jesse James - himself/Magna Defender (3) *Amy Miller (as Amy Rolle)- Trakeena /Wendy DeVille /Tracy Turner *Chris Klein - Villamax XXIV /Theodore Johnson *Stephen Rannazzisi - Jet Rocket /Skobo Johnson *Diane Farr - DeWolfe (redirects you to the Jennifer DeWolfe page) *Kevin James - Bulk Douglass *Lauren Williams (Angelina Love)- Delvara /PunishPink, leader of the Punishment Sisters. *Evangeline Lilly - Christi /PunishGreen *Elizabeth Berkley - Lora /PunishBlue *Josie Davis - Summer /PunishViolet *Zhang Ziyi - Flo /PunishOrange *Mike Patton - himself/White Tiger Ranger *Mike Reynolds -voice of Captain Mutiny 'Actors In Flashbacks; Minor Characters'Edit *Willem Dafoe - Scorpius (voice, only in flashback scenes) *Vernon Wells - Rex Turner-Patterson , Tony Marshall's father *Matt Mullins - Ronnie James, Billy's long lost brother. *Lorraine Bracco - Vanessa James, Billy's mother. *Dylan Postl - Gonke 'Voice Actors'Edit *Frank Welker - Deviot/Soundwave/Devistator (vocals)/Cannonbrawl/Grunchor (vocals)/Artillicon/Rito Revolto/ *Tom Kenny/Jason Anthony Griffith - Kegler *Jess Harnell- Barbarax /Rocketron/Hardichoke/ *Dave Chappelle - Nightmare (Soulcalibur) *Seth MacFarline - Jenji/Auric the Conqueror *Cassandra Peterson - Cyborg Ninja (Metal Gear Solid)/Kataboa/ *Ray Park - Jimmy the Panda 'Voice Dub Actors'Edit In addition to most of the film's actors doing their actual scenes, actors dubbing most of their voices include: *Anthony Marsh, Jr- voice dubs Tony Marshall (Red Ranger)/Browne Jones (Green Ranger)/Billy James (Blue Ranger)/Villamax XXIV/Waspsfly/Neo-Viper leader/various Neo-Vipers/Swabbies/ Mike Patton/Crumummy/Jet Rocket/Christopher Donner, Jr (Evil Shadow Ranger)/Commander Chalmers/Devin Stewart (sometimes)/The Guardian of the Galaxy Book/Olcadan/Rock/Mantis/Vexicon/Chameliac/Kubak/Loyax/Chillyfish/Fishface/Incisorator *Ashley Eckstein - voice dubs Wendy Jane O'Hara (Pink Ranger)/Gwen McQueen (Pink Ranger) *Kari Wahlgren - voice dubs Gwen McQueen (Pink Ranger, alternate voice)r *Jennifer Hale - voice dubs Gwen McQueen (Pink Ranger, alternate voice #2) *Lani Minella - voice dubs Trakeena *Sue Frishman- Trakeena (original voice- short lived) *Kathleen Delaney (aka. Caren Manuel) - voice dubs Trakeena, in the 2012 reversion. 'Rumored' *Shad Moss - Skip Richards /Ranger Yellow (2):AJ's replacement as the Yellow Galaxy Ranger when he quit the group due to him arguing with Tony about Trakeena's unknown whereabouts. He was also one of Billy's classmates in High School. Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena Category:Cast and Character articles